


Go and Ride with Me, Get High With Me

by headscarvesandtattoos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drug Use, Headcanon, Kissing, M/M, Shotgunning, apple music festival, harry is louis' baby, just weed, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:16:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4854383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headscarvesandtattoos/pseuds/headscarvesandtattoos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just something i quickly wrote </p><p>aka</p><p>harry and louis smoke before the apple music festival</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go and Ride with Me, Get High With Me

**Author's Note:**

> just really wanted to write about this lol
> 
> title from wake up-mac miller

Any opportunity to perform is exciting, but it’s a huge honor to be asked to perform at the Apple Music Festival. It’s something they’ve all been looking forward to for a while, especially since they’ll finally be performing in London again after being away touring in America for so long. 

Late morning, Louis kisses Harry awake so they can get ready for to leave for the show. 

Waking Harry up is one of his least favorite things to do, because he always feels so guilty. He worries about Harry a lot knowing Harry doesn’t get nearly enough sleep as he should. 

They have a stressful schedule and Harry has many obligations he has to attend that usually end late into the night.  
Just the night before, Harry had been out at a party for Fashion week, not getting in until two a.m. He gets stressed easily, and the lack of sleep does nothing to help it. 

A few hours later, they find themselves backstage at the Round House in Camden getting ready for the show.

As soon as Louis is done with hair and makeup, he’s out of his seat looking for Harry.  
Louis finds him several minutes later sitting on one of the couches provided backstage, staring off, knee bouncing up and down. Louis quickly makes his way across the room, plopping down next to Harry who has yet to acknowledge Louis’ presence.

“Babe?” Louis asks tentatively, putting a gentle hand on Harry’s bouncing knee, trying not to startle him.

Harry snaps out of it, turning his head to look at Louis. “Sorry,” Harry apologizes. He places his hand on top of Louis’. “Was just thinking.”

Louis squeezes Harry’s knee. “You’re stressed.” When Harry doesn’t respond, Louis continues. “You’re fine, you just need to relax, sweetheart,” Louis tells him. Simple words like these from Louis usually help to calm Harry down.

Letting out a sigh, Harry rests his head on Louis’ shoulder. “Yeah, you’re right.”

Louis immediately runs his fingers through Harry’s chocolate brown curls. “I have an idea,” Louis announces. “Wanna smoke?” Harry lifts his head up off of Louis’ shoulder, giving him a look of uncertainty.

“It’ll help you relax and loosen up,” Louis explains. “Plus you’re so cute when you’re high.” 

Harry smiles at that, and Louis can’t help but reach up and pinch one of Harry’s dimples. “So is that a yes?” Louis asks eagerly.

Harry sighs again, “If you think it’s a good idea then yes, we can smoke,” Harry agrees.

Smoking weed is something that Harry usually only does socially. If he’s at a party and someone offers him a hit, he’ll take it. If Louis wants to smoke with him, he’ll do it. High sex isn’t bad either. But it’s not something he would normally do before a show. Sometimes (always) Harry has a hard time saying no to Louis, so he finds himself being pulled out the door a few minutes later. 

“Sit down,” Louis instructs once they’re outside, digging through his backpack. Harry didn’t even know Louis brought anything with him today. “Here we are!” Louis exclaims a moment later when he pulls out his bowl and grinder from his backpack. It’s a nice, blue bowl Harry had bought him to match his eyes. It was just something he saw one day and couldn’t resist buying. He knew Louis would love it.

“Actually, stand up. You can sit on my lap,” Louis explains. He sits down, and then pulls Harry down onto his lap. “Oof, I always forget my boyfriend is a Great Dane,” Louis jokes when Harry sits down.

Harry chuckles wiggling around in Louis’ lap, “And I never forget my boyfriend is a Chihuahua.” 

“Oi! I don’t have to share my weed with you!” Louis pokes Harry in the side, looking up from where he’s packing the bowl on Harry’s thigh.

“Technically, Lou, it’s not your weed, it’s our weed. We do have joint accounts. What’s yours is mine,” Harry points out, smug grin on his face.

“Whatever,” Louis mumbles. He hands the lighter to Harry and puts the blue bowl up to his own lips. With steady hands, Harry lights the bowl for him. They lock eyes as Louis sucks in. He relaxes, letting the sweet smoke curl into his lugs, holding it in until he can’t anymore. 

When Louis is ready to exhale, he gestures for Harry to come close. Louis cups a gentle hand on Harry’s soft cheek as Harry opens his mouth for Louis to release the smoke into. Harry inhales the smoke eagerly, as Louis moves his hand from Harry’s cheek to Harry’s thigh, rubbing up and down soothingly while Harry releases the smoke from his lungs. 

They do this several more times until Harry is smiling dopily at Louis. “Louuuuu,” he says.

Louis smiles wide, eyes crinkling. “What, baby?” he asks, packing another bowl.

“Louuuu,” Harry repeats. He traces a finger over Louis’ cheekbone. “You’re pretty,” he states, simply.

“And you’re high,” Louis laughs. Although he shouldn’t be talking, he’s definitely feeling the effects of the drug as well. He’s always been a bit of a light weight when it came to weed, and Harry definitely isn’t any better.

They probably don’t need a second bowl, but oh well. 

This time, he puts the bowl up to Harry’s lips first. When Harry takes hold of it, Louis lights it for him. 

After several moments Harry’s exhaling the smoke into Louis’ mouth. He moves down to press sloppy kisses into Louis’ neck. 

Louis quietly moans as he exhales. “Babe, stop,” he laughs. “You’re gonna drop the bowl.” 

He moves his hand from where it was resting on Harry’s thigh to grab the piece from Harry’s clumsy hands. 

“Come on, let’s finish this then you can let me kiss you for a bit,” Louis suggests. He lights the bowl and inhales again, passing it to Harry for him to hit as well.  
Kissing is one of their most favorite activities any day of the week, but when they’re high, they could do it for hours on end. Most of their smoke sessions usually end in some kind of sex, unfortunately today’s sex will have to be postponed until after the show. 

Louis rubs Harry’s back while Harry takes another hit. “You’re so fucking cute, babe,” Louis tells him. It’s true. Harry’s always cute, but when he’s high he’s even cuter. The beautiful green in his eyes intensifies and he gets the most relaxed expression on his face.

Harry giggles as he exhales. “I am quite cute, aren’t I?” Harry puts the bowl up to Louis’ mouth and lights it for him. 

As soon as they finish the bowl, Louis sets everything down on the ground by his feet. Harry laughs at that. 

It’s contagious and Louis is laughing too. “What’s so funny?” He asks, because he literally has no idea what either of them are laughing at.  
“Everything!” Harry exclaims, throwing his head back, laughing some more.

Louis shakes his head fondly. He’s always happy when he’s with Harry but moments like these, where Harry is so carefree, he loves these the most.  
When Harry finally stops laughing, which takes a while, Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s waist. “Give me some of those lips, yeah?” Louis asks.

“Ya want the lips?” Harry asks. Louis nods, smiling so wide he can’t control it. “You can have the lips!” Harry exclaims.

“God, you’re ridiculous,” Louis mumbles against Harry’s lips.

When they’re high, everything feels so much more. Harry’s lips impossibly softer. Louis’ nips at Harry’s bottom lip, more intense. They have to be careful or they’ll lose track of time. 

Louis pets Harry’s thighs while Harry rubs his thumb over Louis’ cheek. 

Each kiss feels like eternity. 

Days could’ve have passed and they wouldn’t even know. That’s what it feels like at least, until they’re interrupted.

“Oh god, you guys are high.” Liam’s voice comes out of nowhere.

Startled, Harry pulls back and laughs, lips red and spit slicked. “Noooooooooo,” Harry draws out, innocent smile on his face. 

“Besides the fact that it reeks of weed, I can literally see all of Louis’ stuff right there,” Liam points out, smirking. “Anyway, we gotta go. Show time,” he explains, pointing back inside.

Louis sighs, patting Harry’s leg. “Let’s go, baby.”

When they get inside, Harry puts on the loveliest pink shirt with white polka dots. It’s huge on Harry. Louis absolutely loves it.  
**

The show is amazing. Harry is his beautiful self, but more carefree and wild than he’s ever been. Louis didn’t think that was possible. 

Harry finds practically every man in the room, and okay that bit might have made Louis a tad jealous, but whatever. He’s happy enough seeing his baby happy.

They all have a great time, Niall laughing at everything Harry says.

When the show ends, he finds Harry immediately, pushing him up against the wall, kissing him hard. Harry’s arms wrap around Louis’ small waist.  
Louis reaches up on his tippy toes to whisper in Harry’s ear. “My little stoner, hmm?”

Harry just giggles and kisses Louis again. 

This definitely won’t be the last time they smoke before a show.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!!  
> follow me on tumblr headscarvesandtattoos.tumblr.com


End file.
